yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/38
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| قَالَ ادْخُلُواْ فِي أُمَمٍ قَدْ خَلَتْ مِن قَبْلِكُم مِّن الْجِنِّ وَالإِنسِ فِي النَّارِ كُلَّمَا دَخَلَتْ أُمَّةٌ لَّعَنَتْ أُخْتَهَا حَتَّى إِذَا ادَّارَكُواْ فِيهَا جَمِيعًا قَالَتْ أُخْرَاهُمْ لأُولاَهُمْ رَبَّنَا هَؤُلاء أَضَلُّونَا فَآتِهِمْ عَذَابًا ضِعْفًا مِّنَ النَّارِ قَالَ لِكُلٍّ ضِعْفٌ وَلَكِن لاَّ تَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâledhulû fî umemin kad halet min kablikum minel cinni vel insi fîn nâr(nâri), kullemâ dehalet ummetun leanet uhtehâ, hattâ izeddârekû fîhâ cemîân kâlet uhrâhum li ûlâhum rabbenâ hâulâi edallûnâ fe âtihim azâben di'fen minen nâr(nâri) kâle li kullin di'fun ve lâkin lâ ta'lemûn(ta'lemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle edhulû : girin dedi 2. fî : içine 3. umemin : ümmetler 4. kad : oldu, olmuştur 5. halet : gelip geçti 6. min kabli-kum : sizden öncekilerden 7. min el cinni : cinlerden 8. ve el insi : ve insanlardan 9. fî en nâri : ateşin içine 10. kullemâ : her defasında 11. dehalet : girdi, dahil oldu 12. ummetun : bir ümmet 13. leanet : lânetledi 14. uhte-hâ : kardeşleri 15. hattâ : olunca 16. izâ eddârekû : ard arda biraraya geldikleri zaman 17. fî-hâ : orada 18. cemîan : hepsi 19. kâlet : dedi (dediler) 20. uhrâ-hum : onların sonrakileri 21. li ûlâ-hum : onların öncekileri için 22. rabbe-nâ : Rabbimiz 23. hâulâi : işte onlar 24. edallû-nâ : bizi saptırdı, dalâlete düşürdü 25. fe : böylece, artık 26. âti-him : onlara ver 27. azâben : bir azap 28. di'fen : iki misli, iki kat 29. min en nâri : ateşten 30. kâle : dedi 31. li kullin : hepiniz için vardır 32. di'fun : iki misli, iki kat 33. ve lâkin : ve lâkin, fakat 34. lâ ta'lemûne : siz bilmezsiniz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Cinlerden ve insanlardan, sizden önce gelip geçen ümmetler arasında siz de girin ateşe diyecek. Her ümmet, ateşe girdikçe kendi dindaşına lânet edecek, sonunda birbiri ardınca hepsi de orada toplanacak. Son girenler, evvelce girenler için Rabbimiz diyecekler, işte bunlar bizi doğru yoldan çıkardı, bir kat daha fazla azâb et onlara. Her zümre için diyecek, kat-kat fazla azap var ama siz bilmezsiniz. Ali Bulaç Meali (Allah) diyecek: "Cinlerden ve insanlardan sizden önce geçmiş ümmetlerle birlikte ateşe girin." Her bir ümmet girişinde kardeşini (kendi benzerini) lanetler. Nitekim hepsi birbiri ardınca orada toplanınca, en sonra yer alanlar, en önde gelenler için: "Rabbimiz, işte bunlar bizi saptırdı; öyleyse ateşten kat kat arttırılmış bir azab ver diyecekler. (Allah da:) "Hepsi için kat kattır. Ancak siz bilmezsiniz" diyecek. Ahmet Varol Meali (Allah): "Sizden önce geçmiş olan cin ve insan topluluklarıyla ateşe girin" der. Her topluluk girdikçe kardeşine 4 lanet eder. Nihayet hepsi birbirlerinin ardından oraya toplandıklarında sonrakiler öncekiler 5 hakkında: "Ey Rabbimiz! Şunlar bizi saptırdılar, onlara ateşten kat kat azap ver" derler. O da: "Herkes için kat kattır ama siz bilmiyorsunuz" der. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, ' Sizden önce geçmiş cin ve insan ümmetleriyle beraber ateşe girin' der. Her ümmet girdikçe kendi yoldaşına lanet eder. Hepsi birbiri ardından cehennemde toplanınca, sonrakiler öncekiler için, 'Rabbimiz! Bizi sapıtanlar işte bunlardır, onlara ateş azabını kat kat ver' derler, Allah, 'Hepsinin kat kattır, ama bilmezsiniz' der. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, şöyle der: “Sizden önce gelip geçmiş cin ve insan toplulukları ile birlikte ateşe girin.” Her topluluk (arkasından gidip sapıklığa düştüğü) yoldaşına lânet eder. Nihayet hepsi orada toplandığı zaman peşlerinden gidenler, kendilerine öncülük edenler için, “Ey Rabbimiz! Şunlar bizi saptırdılar. Onlara bir kat daha ateş azabı ver” derler. Allah, der ki: “Her biriniz için bir kat daha fazla azap vardır. Fakat bilmiyorsunuz.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah buyuracak ki: «Sizden önce geçmiş cin ve insan toplulukları arasında siz de ateşe girin!» Her ümmet girdikçe yoldaşlarına lânet edecekler. Hepsi birbiri ardından orada (cehennemde) toplanınca, sonrakiler öncekiler için, «Ey Rabbimiz! Bizi işte bunlar saptırdılar! Onun için onlara ateşten bir kat daha fazla azap ver!» diyecekler. Allah da: Zaten herkes için bir kat daha fazla azap vardır, fakat siz bilmezsiniz, diyecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Sizden önce geçen cin ve insan topluluklarıyla birlikte ateşe girin,' dedi. Her ne zaman bir topluluk girdiyse bir öncekine lanet etti. Hepsi oraya vardığında sonrakiler öncekiler için: 'Rabbimiz, bizi bunlar saptırdı. Bunlara ateşten bir kat daha fazla azap ver,' dediler. 'Hepsi için iki kat vardır. Ancak bilmezsiniz,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Girin bakalım cinlerden ve insanlardan sizden önce geçen milletlerin arasında ateşe! der. Her millet girdikçe, kendilerine uyup sapıklığa düştüğü hemşiresine (dindaşına) lanet eder. Sonunda hepsi orada birbirlerine ulanırlar. Sonrakileri, öndekileri göstererek: «Ey Rabbimiz, işte şunlar bizi yoldan çıkardılar; onun için onlara ateşten iki katlı azap ver!» derler. Allah: «Her birinize iki katlı, fakat bilmiyorsunuz.» der. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) «Girin bakalım sizden evvel İns-ü Cinden geçen ümmetlerin içinde ateşe» buyurur, her ümmet girdikçe hemşîresine lâ'net eder, nihayet hepsi orada birbirlerine ulanırlar, sonrakileri, öndekilerini göstererek «Rabbena, derler: işte şunlar bizi yoldan çıkardılar, onun için onlara ateşten iki katlı azâb ver» her birinize, buyurur: iki katlı, ve lâkin bilmiyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Buyurur ki: «Siz de sizden evvel ins ve cinden gelip geçmiş olan ümmetlerin arasında cehenneme giriniz.» Her ne zaman bir ümmet girdikçe hemşiresine (kendi dindaşına) lânet eder. Nihâyet hepsi oraya girip biribirine iltihak edince sonrakileri öndekileri için diyecektir ki: «Ey Rabbimiz! onlar bizi sapıttılar, artık onlara ateşten iki kat azap ver.» (Cenâb-ı Hak da) Buyuracak ki: «Hepinize kat kat azap vardır. Lâkin siz bilmezsiniz.» Muhammed Esed (Bunun üzerine Allah): "Katılın öyleyse, ateşe sizden önce gömülüp giden görünmeyen varlıklar ve insanlar güruhuna!" (Ve) bir güruh (ateşe) girerken her seferinde kendi yandaşlarına lanet edecek; o kadar ki, onların hepsi, birbiri ardından oraya doluştuklarında, sonrakiler önden gidenler için (şöyle) diyecek: "Ey Rabbimiz! Bizi yoldan çıkaran işte bunlardı: öyleyse, onlara ateşle iki kat azap ver!" Allah: "Her biriniz iki kat azaba müstehaksınız ama bunu bilmiyorsunuz" diye cevap verecek buna. Suat Yıldırım Hak Teâlâ: "Girin bakalım sizden önce gelip geçen cin ve insan topluluklarıyla beraber ateşe!" buyurur. Her ümmet oraya girdikçe, yoldaşına lânet eder. Nihayet hepsi birbiri ardından gelip orada bir araya gelince, sonrakiler öndekileri göstererek:"Ey Rabbimiz, derler. İşte şunlar bizi saptırdılar, onun için onlara iki kat ateş azabı çektir."O da: "Her birinize iki misli azap var, lâkin siz bunu bilmiyorsunuz!" buyurur. Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allâh) buyurdu: "Sizden önce geçen cin ve insan topluluklariyle beraber ateşin içine girin!" Her ümmet girdikçe yoldaşına la'net etti. Hepsi birbiri ardından orada toplanınca sonrakiler, öncekiler için dediler ki: "Rabbimiz, bunlar bizi saptırdılar. Bunlara ateşten bir kat daha azâb ver!" (Allâh): "Hepsi için bir kat fazla (azâb) vardır, ama siz bilmezsiniz." dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah: -Sizden önce geçen cin ve insan toplumları içinde ateşe girin! der. Her toplum da girdikçe kardeşini lanetler. Sonunda hepsi orada bir araya gelince, sonra gelenler, öncekiler için: -Rabbimiz, işte bizi bunlar saptırdılar. Onlara ateşten azabı kat kat ver! derler. Allah: Herkese kat kat azap vardır, fakat, bilmiyorsunuz, der. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah onlara, 'Sizden evvel gelmiş cin ve insan toplulukları arasında girin ateşe!' buyurur. Oraya giren herbir topluluk, kendi kardeşine lânet eder. Nihayet hepsi birbiri ardınca orada toplanınca, sonra gelenler, öncekiler için 'Ey Rabbimiz, bizi işte bunlar saptırdılar; onlara ateşten iki kat azap ver' derler. Allah buyurur ki: 'Herkese iki kat azap var, ama siz bilmiyorsunuz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah buyurdu: "Sizden önce gelip geçmiş cin ve insan topluluklarıyla içiçe, girin bakalım ateşe." Her ümmet girdiğinde, yoldaşına/kızkardeşine lanet eder. Nihayet, hepsi orada bir araya gelince, sonrakiler öncekiler için şöyle derler: "Rabbimiz! Bizi bunlar saptırdılar. Ateş azabını bunlara bir kat daha fazla ver." Allah buyurur: "Her biri için bir kat fazlası var, fakat siz bilmezsiniz." Yusuf Ali (English) He will say: "Enter ye in the company of the peoples who passed away before you - men and jinns, - into the Fire." Every time a new people enters, it curses its sister-people (that went before), until they follow each other, all into the Fire. Saith the last about the first: "Our Lord! it is these that misled us: so give them a double penalty in the Fire." He will say: "Doubled(1019) for all" : but this ye do not understand. * M. Pickthall (English) He saith: Enter into the Fire among nations of the jinn and humankind who passed away before you. Every time a nation entereth, it curseth its sister (nation) till, when they have all been made to follow one another thither, the last of them saith unto the first of them: Our Lord! These led us astray, so give them double torment of the Fire. He saith: For each one there is double (torment), but ye know not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri üzerine Allah: "Katılın öyleyse, ateşe sizden önce gömülüp giden görünmeyen varlıklar ve insanlar güruhuna!" Ve bir güruh ateşe girerken her seferinde kendi yandaşlarına lânet edecek; o kadar ki, onların hepsi, birbiri ardından oraya doluştuklarında, sonrakiler önden gidenler (28) için şöyle diyecek: "Ey Rabbimiz! Bizi yoldan çıkaran işte bunlardı: öyleyse, onlara ateşle iki kat azap ver!" Allah: "Her biriniz iki kat azaba müstehaksınız (29) ama bunu bilmiyorsunuz" diye cevap verecek buna. 28 - "Öncekiler" ile "sonrakiler" terimleri, burada, ya zaman içinde ardarda gelmeyi ("önce gelenler" ve "sonra gelenler" gibi), ya da konum ve statü bakımından bir sıralanmayı ("önderler" ve "onların izinden gidenler") işaret etmektedir. Her iki durumda da bu terimler, sonraki cümleden de anlaşılacağı gibi, -ister toplumların önde gelenleri ve düşünce önderleri anlamında doğrudan olsun, ister ortaya koydukları örnekler aracılığıyla sonraki kuşaklar tarafından izlenen selefler anlamında dolaylı olsun-, öncekilerin sonrakiler üzerinde bıraktıkları kötü ve olumsuz etkiyi dile getirmektedirler. 29 - Lafzen, "herkese iki katlı azap": Yani, bir defa yoldan saptığı için, bir defa da, ortaya koyduğu kötü örnekle başkalarını saptırdığı için. Karş. 16:25 - "Kıyamet Günü'nde, onlar hem kendi yüklerini bütün ağırlığıyla taşıyacaklar, hem de yanlış yola saptırdıkları bilgisiz, eğitimsiz insanlara ait yükün bir kısmını taşıyacaklar". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri